The Missing Valentine
by yinyang122017
Summary: Ladybug is kidnapped by Hawkmoth who soon makes a deal with Ladybug where Chat Noir needs to find out where is Hawkmoth's lair before Valentine's day otherwise Hawkmoth will get both of their Miraculous. (Valentine special, Rated T for kidnapping)
1. Deal

**I do not own The tales of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir**

The Missing Valentine

Prologue

9 years ago

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after," said Marinette's father, Tom. "Papa…" started Marinette. "Yes my sweet princess," said Marinette's father rustling the sweet nine year old girl's hair. "Will I ever find true love one day?" asked Marinette quietly. "Hmm maybe, listen Marinette, a prince charming is not just about the appearance, it is about who really loves you, and I am sure one day you will find one that loves you as much as you love him, do you understand?" asked Marinette's father. "I understand," said Marinette quietly. "Goodnight Marinette," said Tom as he switched off the light. "Goodnight Papa, one day I will find my prince charming and he will love me as much as I do," said Marinette determinedly.

Present:

"Goodbye little butterfly, Miraculous Ladybug!" shouted Marinette aka Ladybug loudly as the ladybugs went to repair everything. "Are you alright sir?" asked Chat Noir said helping the man up. The man looked around confusingly before thanking them and quickly leaving. "M'lady are you alright?" asked Chat Noir quietly. "Yes I am okay, I was just thinking about the annual Valentine Ball, you know the one near the Eiffel tower," said Ladybug. "Do you want to go with me?" asked Chat Noir quietly. "Well I will see…I will tell you tomorrow in patrol," said Ladybug approaching Chat Noir before kissing him on the cheek. "I guess I will see you tomorrow, this place again?" asked Chat Noir. "Yes, I will see you Chaton," said Marinette.

Ladybug jumped towards an alleyway where she secretly detransformed back into Marinette. "Marinette," said Tikki. "Yes Tikki," said Marinette. "Can I please have a cookie," said Tikki. Marinette smiled as she handed Tikki a chocolate chip cookie. "Come on lets go home," said Marinette as she placed Tikki back into her pocket before casually going back to the bakery. "Hello Papa and Mama," said Marinette. "Hello Marinette," said her parents as they all quickly set up the table before eating the delicious macaroni cheese that Marinette's mother, Sabine had made. After dinner Marinette retired to bed but what she didn't know was that Hawkmoth had discovered her identity.

"Good morning Marinette!" sang Marinette's mother as she opened Marinette's door before letting out a loud shriek. "Darling what is the matter?" asked Marinette's father. "M-Ma-Marinette is gone!" shouted Sabine. Sure enough her bed was still not made but Marinette wasn't there. "I am going to call Marinette's phone," said Sabine as she dialed Marinette's number. A ring echoed the room and it turned out that Marinette didn't take her phone with her which was unusual because Marinette took her phone everywhere. "This mystery is even going further than I thought it would go, I am going to call Alya to ask if Marinette is there," said Tom as he quickly dialed Alya's number. "Hello, this is Alya, oh hi Marinette," said Alya sleepily. "Umm Alya, this is not Marinette, this is her father, have you seen her for the past few hours?" asked Tom. "No is something wrong?" asked Alya. "You see Alya, Marinette has disappeared without a trace," said Tom.

Marinette woke up finding herself in a small iron prison. "Where am I?" asked Marinette to herself. "Marinette?" asked a small voice. "Tikki, where am I? what am I doing here?" asked Marinette. "Welcome Ladybug," said a mysterious voice. "Who are you?" asked Marinette. "I am Hawkmoth, and I am here to take your earrings," said Hawkmoth. "Not a chance, Chat Noir will save me," protested Marinette. "How about this Marinette, I will give Chat Noir a chance to find you but he must find you before Valentine's day which is in 3 day time or you will have to give me both of the miraculous," said Hawkmoth. "Our miraculous, any more restrictions?" asked Ladybug. "Well since I kidnapped you at night, you probably won't know where the lair is but I can send him a list of small clues that he must take to find you, deal or no deal?" asked Hawkmoth. "Deal," said Marinette.


	2. Clues

Few hours later,

"Grrr, these bars are so hard to get out of," said Ladybug as she used all her strength to break the bars. "I see you have already transformed Marinette," said Hawkmoth standing near. "If you want my earrings so badly why don't you just take them?" asked Ladybug. "You want to know why? Your earrings are now connected to you!" shouted Hawkmoth. "What?" asked Ladybug. "I mean like I can take the earrings off but the magic would still remain in you, because you never gave up your miraculous in the first place," said Hawkmoth. "So is this why you came up with this deal?" asked Ladybug. "Of course Ladybug otherwise why would I keep you here?" asked Hawkmoth. "Well…" started Ladybug. "See what I mean? By the way, lucky charm won't help get you out of there," said Hawkmoth. "No wonder these bars are so hard," gritted Ladybug as she pulled one more time. "In the meantime, I think it is time to call your heroic Chat Noir," snarled Hawkmoth holding up his.

Meanwhile

"Ring ring," rang the school bell. "Okay children, remember to finish your French valentine letters for homework, have a good day class," said Ms Bustier as the students hurried out of the classroom. "Hey Alya, are you okay? You seemed pretty quiet today," asked Adrien with a concerned voice. "Bro have you not seen the posters stuck around Paris? Marinette is missing!" whispered Nino. "Missing? What do you think happened?" asked Adrien with a loud whisper. "Well her parents think that she has been kidnapped since she left without any trace," said Alya. "I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir would look for her," said Nino. "Of course they will, they are superheroes," said Alya. "Umm guys I have to go, Natalie is here," said Adrien sighing. "See you," they said as Adrien stepped into the car.

"Adrien, your father has sent you a message that he will be away for at least a week since he has a business trip to attend to," said Natalie. "Another business trip?" asked Adrien. "Yes, this time it is more important than ever, he says," said Natalie. "Hmm…" said Adrien thinking about how he would approach Ladybug on this curious mystery.

"Where is Ladybug? She is never late, well probably a few times but where is she?" mumbled Chat Noir as he walked back and forth on the roof of the building. "Ring ring Ring ring," rang his phone. "Hawkmoth?!" shouted Chat Noir as he pressed the answer button. "Hello Chat Noir," snarled Hawkmoth. "Hawkmoth, what have you done?" gritted Chat Noir forgetting all about Marinette being kidnapped. "Well lets just say that I have kidnapped your purr-ecious Ladybug," said Hawkmoth laughing wickedly. "Where is she?!" shouted Chat Noir.

"Listen up, Chat Noir, you have only one chance to find your precious Ladybug, unless you want to give up so easily," snarled Hawkmoth. "Tell me now!" Chat Noir shouted. "I will be giving you a few code words on where the lair is and in order to pass the akuma guard on the door, you must answer one question," said Hawkmoth. "What is it?" asked Chat Noir. " The question is: Who is Ladybug?" said Hawkmoth smiling at Chat Noir's pained face. "Hope you have a pen and paper ready, your first clue is a teapot," said Hawkmoth. "A teapot?" asked Chat Noir looking surprised. "Well Chat Noir, I would only give you your second clue once you figure out what your first clue is, by the meantime I am sure you would want to see Ladybug," said Hawkmoth. "Ladybug?" repeated Chat Noir. "Ladybug, don't worry Chat Noir, this isn't going to be easy for you since she has already transformed," confirmed Hawkmoth as he revealed Ladybug struggling to get out of the prison cell. "Chat?" Ladybug whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "M'lady? Are you okay?" said Chat Noir gently. "I am okay for the moment, listen Chat, I can't use my lucky charm to get out of here since these walls are too strong, but I want help you with the first clue…" said Ladybug. "Why can't you tell me where the lair is?" said Chat Noir. "I can't, hmm the teapot, well you know the old man that owns the meditation area, I think the first clue is around that area," said Ladybug. "I never heard of that man and place," said Chat Noir. "Umm you know the old man that needed help, on the first day that school opened," said Ladybug quickly. "Umm the one with the goatee beard and the red Hawaiian shirt?" asked Chat Noir. "Yes, that's him, he owns a flat where he gives massages and Chinese treatment to patients," said Ladybug. "Good luck, Chat Noir for you will need it if you want to save purr-ecious," snarled Hawkmoth as he ended the call with a wicked laugh.


	3. First introductions

**Happy Valentine's day! Hope you all enjoy this wonderful day!**

The missing Valentine part 3

"Hmm I think this is the shop that bugaboo was talking about," said Adrien to Plagg who was busy devouring his cheese. "Yes, I think it is, I have been here before," mumbled Plagg as he devoured his precious Cammembert. "Really Plagg? Why didn't you tell me before, I was so worried that this wasn't the right place," scolded Adrien. "Cause you never asked and by the way I am not a GPS I am a kwami!" said Plagg frowning at Adrien. "Okay fine, can we just go in?" asked Adrien. "Just knock boy," sighed Plagg.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hello… dear boy what are you doing here?" frowned the old man. "Umm well…" started Adrien before Plagg flew out of his pocket. "Master Fu, I have been a good kwami for Adrien so can I please have some more camembert pretty please with cheese on top?" begged Plagg. "Plagg! What are you doing? This isn't home! You aren't supposed to show civilians your true form!" shouted Adrien trying to grab Plagg. "No worries Chat Noir, I can be trusted, even Ladybug knows me," said the wise man. "How did you know my identity?" asked Adrien nervously. "Because I was the one that chose you as Chat Noir," said Master Fu calmly. "Really?" asked Chat Noir. "Yes, now is something really important that you needed to confront me on?" asked Master Fu. "Yes, you see m'lady has been kidnapped by Hawkmoth and one of my best friends, Marinette has disappeared," said Adrien. "Hmm…you must be really careful Adrien," said Master Fu. "IS Ladybug here?" asked Adrien. "No but I think you need to transform to get your next clue," said Master Fu.

"Plagg, Claws out!" shouted Adrien as he transformed into Chat Noir. "Now you should tell Hawkmoth that you figured his first clue," instructed Master Fu.

Ring Ring

"Hmm Chat Noir, it seems like you have solved the first clue…" mumbled Hawkmoth as Ladybug started to hit the cell walls harder this time. "Yes I have and I demand the next clue," said Chat Noir. "Okay boy… your next clue is catacombs," said Hawkmoth. "Catacombs, from the French Revolution?" said Chat Noir. "Yes, now I am sure you would like to talk to Ladybug about it," started Hawkmoth. "Yes…" said Chat Noir as Ladybug reached out for the phone. "Chat Noir…" said Ladybug tiredly. "What happened to you?" asked Chat Noir. "I haven't been sleeping, I have been trying to get out of this dungeon," said Ladybug rubbing her eyes. "Bugaboo, don't do that to yourself, listen what do you think about the next clue?" asked Chat Noir. "Aren't catacombs tunnels underground?" asked Ladybug. "Yeah, why?" asked Chat Noir. "Probably the next clue isn't actually a real catacomb but a tunnel that leads towards the passage, go and ask Master Fu about passages in his shop," said Ladybug.

"Master Fu, I have a question?" asked Chat Noir. "Yes Chat what is it?" asked Master Fu. "By any chance do you have any passages in your shop?" asked Chat Noir. "Yeah…but they are pretty dark, so take this," said Master Fu throwing Chat Noir a torch light and a pack filled with essential needs. "Thanks…I will just call Natalie that I will be at a friend's house for two nights at least, after all it is the weekends" said Adrien as he detransformed. After calling Natalie, Adrien rested at a spare room in Master's Fu shop before heading towards the tunnel as his alter ego, Chat Noir. As he reached towards the end of the room, Adrien saw a laser camera/machine. Luckily, during science, Adrien had paid attention to the teacher while she was lecturing about lasers. "Hmm lasers turn visible when there is a powdery substance," muttered Adrien to himself. "Why is it so dusty in here? Oh wait dust… dust is a powdery substance," said Adrien as he swept up a bunch of dust from the ground and threw it forwards. As soon as the dust hitted the lasers, beams became visible. Chat Noir smiled, slowly crawling and climbed over the lasers. As soon as he got out of the lasers, he dialed Hawkmoth's number to get the next part of the mystery.


	4. As time runs out

**The Missing Valentine**

 _Meanwhile in the lair_

Ladybug tugged on the bars of the iron cell. "Ladybug…" said a cold voice. "Hawkmoth… what are you doing to me?" asked Marinette weakly as a huge gigantic man grabbed her and placed her into a small cage. "Marinette!" said Tikki. "I a-am f-fine Tikki," said Marinette weakly as she tried to move her arm. It was all puffy red and was bleeding non-stop. "Ladybug, Chat Noir has only one hour left to set you free before I claim both of your miraculouses," said Hawkmoth. "Is that why you placed me into this cage, so that we can seal our deal without me doing something to prevent it from happening ?" asked Marinette as the cage was raised up. "Yes, your purr-ecious prince charming is almost here but he still has to solve the password which would lead to this lair and I am pretty sure that you wouldn't like him to see you all bruised and injured in your civilian form?" said Hawkmoth forcefully as Marinette muttered the few words as she transformed into Ladybug.

"Ring ring, Ring ring," rang Hawkmoth's phone. "I guess that is where I answer," said Hawkmoth picking up the phone. "Hawkmoth, I have finished both of your clues" said Chat Noir. "Hmm aren't you such a smart kitty," said Hawkmoth smirking. "Hawkmoth where is Ladybug?" asked Chat Noir gritting his teeth. "Okay all you have to do now is enter the grey room to a special interrogation room it might be a long walk, where you have to answer a series of questions from the guard and I presume that you already know what one of the question it is?" said Hawkmoth slyly. "Umm yeah," said Chat Noir. "Anyway your time is running out, you probably haven't noticed but you have only one hour and fifteen minutes before I get both of your miraculouses," said Hawkmoth. "Can I speak to Ladybug now?" said Chat Noir urgently. "Of course, lets see how you react about how much care I have placed on her," said Hawkmoth laughing wickedly.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her!" roared Chat Noir angrily. "Well why don't you look and see," said Hawkmoth pointing his phone up to the injured Ladybug. "Ladybug!" shouted Chat Noir. "Yes Chat Noir, that's Ladybug, you are not allowed to get anymore clues from her but at least you get to see her, anyway since by the time the clock strikes 12, then you will be escorted by one of my minions to my lair where you and Ladybug will hand over your miraculouses. If you fail to do so, Ladybug will be thrown in a pit full of all the worst things you could imagine," said Hawkmoth. "No!" said Chat Noir. "Then you better hurry because you have thirty minutes to find this lair before I get both of the miraculouses," said Hawkmoth ending the call.

"Plagg claws in," whispered Chat Noir as he detransformed back into Adrien. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Plagg devouring the cheese that Adrien had handed to him. "Now I just have to crack the mystery of who is Ladybug, now eat up quickly Plagg I still have a long walk towards the special interrogation room," said Adrien. "Why don't you just check the things in your bag just in case Master FU packed you something useful?" asked Plagg as he took a bite of his precious Camembert. "That is actually a brilliant idea," said Adrien rummaging through the backpack. "Hmm there is a torch, lots of camembert for you, lots of food, two packets of chocolate chip cookies, a sleeping bag, torches, compass, bottles of water, first aid kit, and roller skates," said Adrien smiling as he pulled out the roller skates. "See I told you," mumbled Plagg as he swallowed the rest of the Camembert in one gulp. "Okay you were right, anyway Plagg claws out," said Adrien as he transformed into Chat Noir. "These will be much useful now," said Chat Noir as he slipped on the roller skates.

After a twenty minutes

"Okay I am here," panted Chat Noir as he took off the roller skates and placed them carefully into the bag. "Hello Chat Noir, welcome to the questioning room" said a security guard. "Thank you, it is such a purr-leasure to be here," said Chat Noir sarcastically. "stop it with the puns now come and answer a few questions," said the security guard gesturing to a table. "Okay," said Chat Noir sitting down. "First question, what are the colours of your lady's eyes?" asked the security guard. "Is this a playing around question? She has bluebell eyes, " said Chat Noir. "Are you sure because sometimes superheroes can alter their appearance a bit," said the security guard. "I am definitely sure she has bluebell eyes," said Chat Noir after a while. "Correct, next question… do you think she knows your real civilian identity?" asked the guard. "Umm I am not really sure but she has saved me a few times," said Chat Noir. "Okay," said the guard writing it down. "What are you doing?" asked Chat Noir. "Just in case you escape with the miraculouses, Hawkmoth can torture your Ladybug into you spilling out your identity," said the guard. Chat Noir gritted his teeth as he thought about his Ladybug being tortured. "Last question… who is Ladybug?" asked the security guard. "L-Ladybug?" repeated Chat Noir. "Yes Ladybug, I will give you one clue, she goes to Collège Francois Dupont and she is in the same year as Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste," said the security guard.

"Hmm… just wait a moment I am going to check my bag," said Chat Noir slipping a hand into the bag hoping that Master Fu had packed a year book that you could get from the registrar. Luckily Master Fu had thought of that and had placed a yearbook of this year's students. "My grade…my class…aha there it is," said Chat Noir. "Who could it be?" mumbled Chat Noir as he borrowed a pen from the desk to cross out who had been akumatized. "It can't be Rose…can't be Chloe or Alya or Sabrina or Juleka…can't be Kagami or Lila or Aurore, so it is down to Marinette and Mireille," said Chat Noir. "It could be either one of those two but oh wait a moment, Marinette had been supposedly kidnapped so Ladybug must be Marinette!" said Chat Noir looking at the guard who nodded. "You may go now, all you need to do now is run towards the door that has the butterfly sign," said the guard handing Adrien a key. "Thank you," said Chat Noir as he ran towards the exit.

"Plagg claws in," whispered Chat Noir as soon as he got out of the room. "What is it Adrien?" yawned Plagg as he shot out of the ring. "So Marinette, my princess is Ladybug?" asked Adrien in shock. "Took you long enough anyway what time is it?" asked Plagg accepting the cheese that Adrien took out. "Oh gosh it is almost time! I have ten minutes to rush to the lair," said Adrien looking at his phone. "Okay Plagg claws out," said Adrien transforming into Chat Noir. "I guess this is the purrfect time to use the roller skates," said Chat Noir as he placed on the roller skates on as he skated towards the butterfly sign.

 _Meanwhile_

Hawkmoth stared delightfully at the clock. It was almost time where he can finally fulfill his wish and gain ultimate power. He stared at the unconscious Ladybug slumped at the edge of the cell and pressed a button that revealed a hole of all the worst things that you could ever imagine. "Only a few more minutes Ladybug a few more minutes till you are forced to give your miraculous otherwise you will be dropped in this pit," said Hawkmoth smiling wickedly at the tired and injured heroine.

* * *

Hi everyone, I am sorry that I haven't been updating that much since I have been packed with assignments and tests.


	5. The Trap

**The Missing Valentine part 5**

"Five more minutes Ladybug, five more minutes till I get your miraculouses," snickered Hawkmoth grinning brightly at the tired Ladybug that was locked in a cage.

"S-so tired," said Ladybug collapsing onto the ground of the cage.

"Servant!" bellowed Hawkmoth loudly.

"Yes master," said a attendant.

"How is Chat Noir going?" asked Hawkmoth.

"He is almost here," said the servant quickly.

"Oh that meddling cat, I guess when he does arrive I will have to face him myself," growled Hawkmoth.

"Yes sir," said the attendant quietly.

"Servant, have you gave Ladybug her daily food and changed her water yet?" asked Hawkmoth.

"Yes, sir, I change the water everyday and checked that she has been eating her food, but I have a question, why do you intend to keep her alive, can't you just steal her miraculous?" asked the servant.

"Mind your own business servant! By the way I can't steal her miraculous if I could I would have done that ages ago. I also want to make Ladybug a bait for Chat Noir when he comes and refuses to give up his miraculous!" said Hawkmoth.

"Yes sir, I understand," said the servant.

 _Meanwhile_

"Purple door," mumbled Chat Noir as he skated across the hallways. "Aha there it is," said Chat Noir skidding to a stop before taking off his roller-skates and stuffed them into the bag before knocking on the door.

"Chat Noir?" asked Hawkmoth.

"Hawkmoth, let me in," said Chat Noir. "Sure thing," said Hawkmoth snarling wickedly as the door creaked open.

"Chat Noir, what a pleasant surprise," said Hawkmoth sarcastically.

"Where. Is. Ladybug?" growled Chat Noir.

"Oh Ladybug hmm? Maybe she flew up," mocked Hawkmoth. Chat Noir looked up and saw Ladybug locked up in the cage.

"M'lady, princess, I am sorry," whispered Chat Noir before glaring back at Hawkmoth. "Give her back," growled Chat Noir.

"How about we have a deal? If you can win a fight between me and you, you can keep my miraculouses, keep yours and Ladybug's and get Ladybug but if you lose I will have both of your miraculouses," said Hawkmoth.

"Deal," muttered Chat Noir flexing his muscles. Hawkmoth smiled knowingly as he watched the clock tick by, Cat Noir was so focused on getting Ladybug back that he forgot about the time that was ticking back.

"And fight!" said the attendant as Hawkmoth took out his swordstick out of his cane while Chat Noir pointed out his staff. At first Hawkmoth took the lead of battling Chat Noir but after a while Chat Noir took a sudden change in tactics finding the weakness in his opponent. After a five minutes and fifty three seconds of battling. Chat Noir won and smiled victoriously.

"Give me your miraculous," said Chat Noir.

"Hmm well Chat Noir have you seen the time?" asked Hawkmoth. Chat Noir quickly glanced at the time and frantically started to worry before he realized something.

"I only have seven seconds to get Ladybug out of the cage right?" asked Chat Noir quickly.

"Yes and…" asked Hawkmoth.

"I guess I am lucky to know all this high tech stuff," said Chat Noir smiling as he ran towards a couple of sets of button before pressing a combination of certain codes that helped opened Ladybug's cage. Chat Noir then extended his staff before grabbing Ladybug and getting her out of the cage. "You have lost Hawkmoth, and this is to prove it," said Chat Noir throwing his staff towards the clock, which shattered into a thousand pieces before opening an exit.

"NO! I can't believe it; I lost…" said Hawkmoth looking worried.

"Hawkmoth, you have lost, so give me your miraculous!" demanded Chat Noir extending your hand.

"No wait!" coughed a familiar weak voice. It was Ladybug.

* * *

I am sorry that I took a long time writing this chapter. I just had lots of assignments and tests. Hope you all enjoy.


	6. Family

**The Missing Valentine**

 **Contain spoilers on Hawkmoth's identity**

Part 6

Ladybug's word rang clearly in Chat Noir's brain as he looked at her shocked. Ladybug or Marinette glanced at him for a moment before limping towards Hawkmoth. As soon as she got near him, she knelt down next to him.

"Hawkmoth... why do you want the miraculouses so much?" asked Ladybug gently.

"M-my wife..." choked Hawkmoth as a teardrop fell down his face.

"I see... so you wanted your wife back, am I right?" asked Ladybug, her eyes reflecting concern.

"Yes... my wife was the only bright light in my light well apart from son. They are the only things that make my life bright," whispered Hawkmoth.

"I see..." said Ladybug as she patted Hawkmoth's back slowly.

Hawkmoth glanced at Chat Noir before beckoning to him. Chat Noir looked at Ladybug who nodded. Chat Noir walked to Hawkmoth slowly and hesitantly.

"My son looks just like you," whispered Hawkmoth softly.

"Your son?" stuttered Chat Noir.

"Yes my son," whispered Hawkmoth.

"What's his name?" asked Ladybug softly walking towards her partner.

"Adrien, if only he knew how much I loved him. How much I sacrificed for him," said Hawkmoth sadly.

"A-Adrien? As in the m-model A-Adrien A-Agreste," stuttered Ladybug blushing deeply.

"Yes," sighed Hawkmoth.

"Then y-you are G-Gabriel Agreste," said Ladybug stammering.

"Yes Marinette, I am..." said Hawkmoth nodding slowly.

"Mr Agreste can I please speak to you for a moment? I just want it to be like a boy talk, I mean like a manly thing," said Chat Noir walking towards Hawkmoth.

"Umm well sure," said Hawkmoth as Chat Noir escorted him towards a private area.

"Father... I just want to say thank you. For how much you sacrificed for me and I am sorry for sneaking out at nights etc," said Chat Noir.

"Father? Oh wait if you just called me father then you are Adrien," said Hawkmoth as Chat Noir nodded.

"Plagg claws out," whispered Chat Noir letting his transformation drown out.

"Adrien my son, I am so sorry," said Gabriel hugging his son who smiled contently.

"I forgive you father, but you must never ever harm the streets of Paris ever again," said Adrien slowly.

"I promise I will never harm Paris or any other country ever again," said Gabriel smiling at his son as they walked towards Ladybug who looked puzzled.

"Umm h-hi A-Adrien, umm where Chat?" asked Ladybug looking pretty puzzled.

"Marinette, listen to me... I know you might be disappointed but I am Chat Noir," said Adrien taking Ladybug's hand.

"Y-You are Adrien Agreste, m-my c-crush," said Ladybug as she fainted. Luckily Adrien was there to catch her when she collapsed.

"Father, can you please make an announcement to the whole of Paris that you have surrendered?" asked Adrien politely.

"Of course son, in fact I will do it now," said Hawkmoth/Gabriel in his transformed state. All the moths started to surround Hawkmoth as they made a face similar to his.

( **Just like what happened in StoneHeart Origins)**

"Fly away my little akumas and bring forth my message," demanded Hawkmoth as a whole herd of moths began to fly towards the Eiffel tower.

After the speech, Ladybug regained her consciousness and just sat up slowly.

"Don't move m'lady" said Adrien slowly handing her a cup of water which Ladybug drank happily.

"A-Adrien, kitty, it is you, I mean you are the same person," said Ladybug.

"Yes... now before we return you to your parents, I just have one question..." said Adrien quietly but seriously.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Secrets

The Missing Valentine part 7

Marinette sat down silently next to Adrien. "Adrien... what do you want to ask me?" asked Marinette gently.

"Well actually I have more questions but this was is the most important I guess, what made you love the Adrien-part of me? Was it just because of my looks?" asked Adrien staring at the bright coloured moths flying around in different directions.

"No of course not! I loved you because you are the kindest, thoughtful, bravest and patient person I ever met," said Marinette blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyway why don't we catch up and talk while walking back to the bakery," said Marinette smiling at Adrien warmly.

"But what should we say to your parents? Would they place my father in jail?" asked Adrien looking pretty worried.

"Probably not, I mean after all they probably wouldn't know that your father is Hawkmoth and also they are really forgivable people," explained Marinette. "By the way, thank you for saving me..." said Marinette.

"No problems, umm Mari... do y-you w-w-ant to go to the p-prom with m-me?" asked Adrien looking worried.

"Of course I will," said Marinette hugging Adrien before blushing. Adrien smirked as he brushed back a strand of hair from her face and caressed her face before kissing her with passion. Soon he felt Marinette's hands around his neck tugging on his perfectly combed blonde locks. It was all peaceful and enjoyable till... Plagg came in.

"Aaaadrien I want some cheeseeeee," ordered Plagg.

"Plagg! Stop interrupting them!" shouted Tikki.

"Urrgh whatever," said Plagg rolling his eyes.

"Its okay Tikki, afterall we should be getting back to the bakery," said Marinette.

"I agree, shall we, purrincess?" smiled Adrien as he extended his hands towards Marinette.

"We shall," replied Marinette as they walked to the bakery.

 _At the bakery_

"Marinette, sweetie, you are alright!" exclaimed Sabine dropping the plate that she had been holding before hugging Marinette tightly.

"Darling! We were so worried about you!" said Tom forming a Group hug.

Adrien grinned as Sabine extended her hand to let Adrien join in the Group hug.

"Oh darling we were so worried about you!" said Sabine after being released from the group hug.

"Well Adrien here saved me!" said Marinette glancing at Adrien.

"Thank you Adrien," said Sabine warmly.

"Thank you for saving our daughter," said Tom as he rustled Adrien's hair.

"Umm your welcome, anyway I got to get home, afterall Marinette do you mind if I pick you up at around 6?" asked Adrien.

"Sure, thanks a lot Adrien!" said Marinette hugging Adrien.

"Well I guess I will see you at the dance where we will talk a bit more," said Adrien walking out of the bakery.

"See you then," said Marinette as she slowly closed the door.

"Marinette dear, can you tell us, what happened?" asked Sabine as she patted down the seat next to her.

"Of course and since Hawkmoth has decided to resign from his mission, I guess I can tell you the whole truth, well apart from his civilian identity," said Marinette smiling.

* * *

I am sorry that this is really late. I have been having a writer's block for all my fanfictions. By the way this isn't the last chapter there is still one more to go. Sorry about the inconvenience, yinyang122017


	8. End

**Last chapter guys, I hope you like it. I am sorry I am really late.**

"Huh? Darling what does Hawkmoth want with you?" asked Sabine.

"Umm about that, can you please help me tend this wound Mum," said Marinette showing her parents the puffy wound.

"Of course, poor darling, Tom get me some band aids, umm some ice packs, pillows, some antibiotics, hankerchief and lots of bottles of water," ordered Sabine inspecting the wound carefully.

"Will it be alright before the dance?" asked Marinette.

"It should be just don't use it too much," said Sabine smiling as Tom came back with everything she requested.

Sabine first started cleansing the wound by placing water on the hanky before giving the ice pack to Marinette to apply on her arm. Once the wound was cleaned, Tom helped Sabine prop up cushions and pillows to make Marinette feel comfortable.

"Mum... Dad... can I please have some cookies?" whispered Marinette closing her eyes.

"Cookies? Darling wouldn't you want dinner first?" asked Sabine.

"Yes, but I need to feed my kwami," said Marinette.

"Whats a kwami?" asked Sabine.

Marinette smiled as a small red ball of magic flashed before her parents eyes.  
"Hi I am Tikki, Marinette's kwami, and I help her become Ladybug," said the creature.

"Wait you are Ladybug?!" exclaimed her father.

"Yes, I am Ladybug and I guess since the cat is out of the bag, Adrien is Chat Noir," said Marinette.

Her parents grinned and all went in to hug her and TIkki.

"Darling we are so proud of you and Tikki," said her father breaking the hug.

"Thanks Mum, Dad," said Marinette.

Tikki grinned as she went back to rest near Marinette.

"Aww isn't she sweet," cooed Sabine as she quickly handed Tikki a cookie.

"Thank you," said Tikki politely as she started to nibble her coffee.

"Marinette... she is the cutest and politest creature I have ever seen!" exclaimed her father as he handed Tikki a small cup of milk.

"Thank you sir," said Tikki.

"Your welcome," said Tom

"Here you go Mari, your dinner, it is one of your favourite, macaroni cheese," said Sabine handing Marinette a dish of macaroni cheese.

"Thanks mum," said Marinette slowly eating her dinner.

 **After a few hours**

"Plagg do you think I look okay?" asked Adrien posing in front of the mirror.

Plagg yawned and shrugged.

"Well that's such a great help," Adrien mumbled.

"Look boy, if you give me Cammembert, maybe I might tell you the truth," said Plagg.

Adrien sighed and tossed him a chunk of Cammembert.

"Much better, anyway you look pretty good," said Plagg digging into the cheese.

"Thanks... I hope Marinette thinks so too," said Adrien as his limousine arrived.

"Mum... are you sure this looks alright," said Marinette looking down at her beautifully made dress.

"Yes darling, it looks beautiful," reassured Sabine.

"I hope that Adrien would like it," mumbled Marinette as she walked down the stairs.

"I think Adrien is here, honey," called Tom.

"Hi Mr Dupain, is Marinette ready?" asked Adrien.

"I-I am..." said Marinette walking gracefully towards him.

"M'lady... may I escort you towards your transport," said Adrien kissing the back of her hand.

"Y-You may," said Marinette.

"Be back before 10:30," called Tom as the two young teenagers left to the ball.

AT THE BALL

The school hall was decorated marvelously, the tables were scattered with rose petals and love heart candles were placed on every table. The music was also beautiful too.

"Marinette! Is that you?" shouted a loud familiar voice. It was Alya, dressed in a beautiful peach dress.

"Alya!" shouted Marinette as she embraced her best friend.

"Where have you been?" asked Alya.

"I was kidnapped but Adrien saved me..." said Marinette gesturing to Adrien.

"You have a lot of explaining to do after the party though," said Alya shaking her head.

"I promise that after the party, I will tell you everything," said Marinette walking back to Adrien.

"Have fun girl," said Alya winking before going back to Nino.

 _After a few minutes after Nino placed a slow dance song_

"Purr-incess, would you give me the purr-leasure to dance with you," said Adrien smirking.

"Of course kitty," said Marinette blushing as they both waltz to the music.

After dancing for a few minutes, Adrien soon escorted Marinette towards nearby park.

"Want to know a secret kitty?" asked Marinette.

"Sure...what is it? Afterall didn't curiosity kill the cat?" asked Adrien.

"Yes, and satisfication brought it back," said Marinette giggling.

"So what is your tiny secret that you never told me?" asked Adrien.

"I am glad that it was you that saved me," whispered Marinette.

"I am glad too..." replied Adrien.

"I love you Adrien," said Marinette.

"I love you too, Marinette," said Adrien caressing her cheek before kissing her.

 **The end.**

* * *

First finished fan fiction! Thank you for all the followers, viewers, reviewers and favourites. It has helped to inspire me into writing this. I hope you like the ending! I am really sorry that it took so long to update. Anyway I now have a Wattpad account. Can you please follow me on Wattpad. My user is YinYang122017.

Thanks

yinyang122017


End file.
